


Masks

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mask, cat mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: "But Sakusa, if you keep wearing that mask, you won’t get the real thing y’know."
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally finished with this uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for my friends on twitter who'd helped me with this fic!! Otherwise you wouldn't be reading it right now XD  
> pls go follow them on twitter uwu  
> @/portalmonsterrr  
> @/kitakitsunes  
> @/that_stray_neko  
> they are the one who inspired and helped me to make this fic!!
> 
> * I can't embed the links smh ://

“Sakusa~ shouldn’t you be going to wash yourself by now?” Komori skipped his way to his team’s ace at practice.

“.....You’re right,” Sakusa then made his way to the washing room, followed by Komori, “Captain, we’re going back first.” He continues.

They went to the washing room cubicles and started to clean themselves. After a few minutes, the sound of running water from Sakusa’s cubicle stopped, and he went out, putting on his clothes. Not long after that, Komori was finished and found Sakusa rummaging through his bag,  _ shirtless _ .

_ ‘Oof he’s hot.’ _ Komori then mentally slapped himself. “Sakusa, did you lose something?” He peeked his head.

“My mask isn’t here.” Sakusa frowned, “I’m sure I put it inside, but  _ where _ ?”

“Hmm, maybe you accidentally dropped it? Should we search for it?”

“I’m very sure I didn’t drop it. I won’t wear it anymore if it was dropped anyways.” He went back to ruffling through his bag deeper with more force.

“Now now, speaking of masks, luckily I brought one for you!”

“Why?”

“I think it suits you well. But I’m putting on my clothes first,” Komori grinned, then proceeded to put his clothes on. After he was finished, Komori opened his bag and pulled out a piece of fabric. He stretched the mask in front of Sakusa which showed the cat-like mouth, 3 stripes of cat whiskers on each side, and pink dots imprinted on it. Sakusa frowned.

“I’m not wearing it,” He pointed at the mask, “And why would you say it suits me well?”

“You’d look cute in this,” The brown haired boy grinned even wider, waving the mask in front of him, “Wait, you should be wearing your shirt first.”

“Oh, yeah.” Then, after he finished putting his clothes on he turned around towards Komori and stretched his neck forward, leaning his face close to Komori’s. “Put it on me.”

“E- eh?!”

“You heard me.” He grunted.

_ ‘Oh no whatshouldIdoohmygodhelpwhywon’theputitonhimselfwhywouldhewantmetoputitonhimholycrapwhatdoIdo--’ _ , “A-alright.” Komori’s heart was racing so fast. He slicked Sakusa’s hair at the back of his ears softly as he tucked both laces of the mask behind them. After Komori finished putting it on Sakusa, he pulled back very quickly because, oh boy, how he was scared Sakusa would hear his racing heart. How he wanted to cup Sakusa’s cheeks and stare at his eyes forever. How he was terrified that Sakusa would find out his long-time crush on him.

“What I told you, it would look great on you!” Komori brushed the  ~~ gay ~~ panic feeling off and laughed at the sight of Sakusa wearing a cat mask.

“It’s nice, I guess, thanks. But do I look funny?” The black-haired boy squinted.

“No, no, you’re fine!” Komori patted his cheek unconsciously before pulling back after realizing what he’d done, “Uh- let’s go back home!” He turned around, but Sakusa gripped his waist and pulled him back close. Sakusa’s eyes were fixated on Komori’s, making the other boy quiver, “S- Sakusa…?”

Sakusa didn’t flinch. They stood still for a solid felt-like-forever 5 seconds, with Sakusa practically glaring Komori with whatever reason and the latter stunned in place and then squirmed around to escape from the other’s grip. If someone were to enter the place and see them, they would laugh for sure. It’d be  _ hilarious _ seeing Sakusa, staring at Komori very intently while wearing a damned  _ cat mask _ which made the threat people usually feel around him nonexistent. Meanwhile, Komori couldn’t think clearly with a heart beating like crazy.

“Sakusa!” His voice sounded small, but enough to make Sakusa snap out of his thoughts, whatever were they, “Sakusa what’s wrong??”

“N-nothing, sorry, let’s go” Sakusa blinked and let him go immediately. He hurried to grab his bag and proceeded to step out from the changing room, but Komori grabbed his wrist. 

“Sakusa what were you trying to do?” He asked, with a courage that suddenly came from nowhere.

“It- it was nothing, forget it!” He pulled his arm back but Komori didn’t let go of his grip. 

“Sakusa you know I’m not letting you go before you answer me. You acted very weirdly.” The Libero said, which earned a deep sigh from the other boy. Sakusa stared at the ground while chewing on his lips, looking very nervous for whatever reason. 

“I… it was nothing…. I swear….” Komori almost didn’t believe that the sound came from his ace’s mouth. It was so small, so nervous. But then again, Sakusa had never been good at lying so Komori just stared down at him until he tells everything. “I… I was just…..” He stuttered, then his head jerked upwards. With his free hand, he cupped Komori’s cheek and touched their lips together -not exactly, since Sakusa was wearing a mask-, “I just wanted to do that.”

The grip on Sakusa’s wrist weakened almost immediately after he pulled away. He then practically bolted out from the changing room, but before he was able to step out the room, Komori had already reached out to his volleyball jacket and yanked him backwards.

“Sakusa what  _ was _ that?!” He asked.

“I’m sorry okay? You- you can break the friendship or whatever. I know that was disgusting and just ignore me the rest of your li--” Sakusa started to ramble through his panic, but was cut by Komori who pulled, or more like hugged, him into a kiss. Komori was smiling at the kiss so widely that Sakusa could feel it through the thin layers of the fabric he wore.

“Was- was that the thing you’ve always wanted…?” Komori breathed out, the feeling of euphoria emerged from him, “We’ve always wanted the same thing then,” He continued, grinning widely with a wild blush spread across his cheeks.

“K- Komori…. So…. you won’t hate me for that…?”

“Why would I?” The shorter boy laughed in relief, then cupped both his ace’s cheeks with his palms which was responded by Sakusa, snaking both of his arms through Komori’s waist. They both leaned for a kiss again, this time longer.

“Komori, I have always been in love with you. Would you be my boyfriend?” His voice trembled slightly.

“Of course I would!” Komori replied, rubbing circles on both of Sakusa’s cheeks, “But Sakusa, if you keep wearing that mask, you won’t get the real thing y’know.” He continued, grinning mischievously at the taller boy in front of him.

“I--” The Ace’s voice was strangled. Then he proceeded to pull his mask off and leaned forward for a kiss. But before their lips touched, someone entered the room which made them pulled back immediately. Sakusa then pulled his mask back on and coughed.

“I thought you guys had left-- Bhahahaha Sakusa what’s up with your mask?!” One of their teammates laughed aloud, pointing at the mask Sakusa was wearing.

“Komori made me wear it. Now let’s get going.” He grunted. Then, they left the gym and walked quickly out the school to avoid more laughter that followed them.

“Aww Sakusa, no need to be that embarrassed~ or are you upset we couldn’t continue the kiss?” Komori teased him, “Don’t worry, we’ll continue it at your home after finishing the homework okay?” He winked.

“......Okay…” Sakusa held Komori’s hand as they walked back home, “Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!! I really appreciate it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
